


Ownership of my Skin

by lexigirl20



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tattoo Kink, Tattoos, This spawns from the part in ep1 when Stiles blinks at Derek after saying marked, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexigirl20/pseuds/lexigirl20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 months had gone by, 4 months of Scott bettering himself and Lydia and Allison being gone in London. 4 months of Derek and Stiles engaging in what was supposed to be something casual, something for fun. It turned into something much more then that. And it ended up with Stiles having to pretend he'd never been to that tattoo shop when he went with Scott. But it was worth it, and Stiles will never regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ownership of my Skin

Stiles shuffles his feet in front of the tattoo parlor, his heart beating so loud even he thinks he can hear it. Derek puts his hand on Stiles's lower back, leaning in to put his lips to Stiles's head. They didn't talk about it, but Stiles grew his hair out because Derek wanted something to nuzzle, something soft. Nobody else seemed to notice, but Stiles's body wasn't soft anymore. It was lean muscle, understated but still there, just hidden under the graphic tees and plaid. Sometimes Derek missed how soft Stiles used to be, and though Stiles never talked about it, he knew. So he grew out his hair and Derek would smile in it when he nuzzled him after they had sex, sniffing and snorting a little, pleased with the smell of himself on Stiles's skin mixed with the sweat.

But Derek's thoughts are getting sidetracked again, as they often do around Stiles. He focuses his thoughts on the current situation, on the rapid beating of Stiles's heart.

"Are you sure about this? Once you do this there's no going back. You'll be mine forever." Derek asks in a serious yet reverent voice, a tone that Stiles had become familiar with in the past few weeks after Stiles had first brought the subject up. Stiles gulped, his hands suddenly stopped trembling as he took Derek's hand, pulled him so that he was looking him in the eyes.

"Yes. I've never been more sure of anything in my life Derek."

Derek's eyes glowed red as he heard the truth in Stiles's heartbeat, growling as he pulled Stiles's head to the side a little roughly. He grinned as he bit down hard, marking Stiles in the best way. Stiles panted as he felt Derek's fangs come down, cutting the skin on his neck gently.

"You've gotta stop dude, or I'm never gonna get this done." Stiles panted with a smile. Derek withdrew his fangs and straightened up, pulling Stiles into the tattoo parlor. They looked around warily, Derek sniffing deeply. 

"It's clean." he assured Stiles, as a man covered in tattoo's walked up to them.

"What'll it be son?" the tattoo artist asked Stiles as he took in his jittery movements warily.

"This."

Derek handed the drawing to the man, proud of the design Stiles had created. The drawing was of Derek's triskele, with a wolf head coming out of it on the right, and a fox head on the left side. Both looked they were howling. The whole thing was solid black, the detail on the wolf and fox quite intricate.

The tattoo artist whistled through his teeth as he looked the design over.

"This might take a while. It's impressive though, did you draw this?" he asked Derek.

"I did." Stiles blurted. The tattoo artist eyed him.

"Where do you want it?" Stiles unbuttoned his pants, pulled down his underwear on the left side, gestured to the middle of his thigh.

"Here."

The man nodded, setting his equipment up.

"You're gonna have to sit still."

Stiles nodded, taking off his pants and taking the towel the man offered him, he covered his crotch, and his butt as he lied down on the table.

"We need you to mix this is in the ink." Derek handed a vial to the man. He took it with some trepidation.

"What is it? Cause I don't want him getting infected." he said warily as he looked at the liquid. Derek smiled slightly, reassuring the man that that wasn't going to happen.

"But what is it?" the tattoo artist asked seriously. Derek sighed heavily, saying

"It's my blood, some of my semen, and mountain ash." The man looked at the two of them with wide eyes.

"You two are into some freaky stuff aren't you?" Stiles laughed and Derek growled in frustration.

"Just do it please!" Derek said roughly.

The man nodded, and got to work. Stiles didn't look down the whole time, nor did he flinch. Of course, he didn't flinch because he didn't feel the pain because Derek was leeching it out. The tattoo did take a while, about 3 hours of work total. Even Derek was starting to look a little haggard by the end. When the man announced he was done, Stiles sat up, slid his boxers back on carefully. He looked in the mirror eagerly, and gasped at the feeling of completeness he felt when he saw the ink.

"You like it?" Derek asked quietly in Stiles's ear, standing behind him, placing his hand close to the fresh ink. Stiles nodded, his throat tight.

"It's perfect." He told him quietly, nuzzling his neck with a smile. Derek paid and they went to the Camaro, Derek eager to heal Stiles. He knelt down in the parking lot, took the bandages off carefully, eyes on the red puffy skin. He looked up at Stiles,

"You ready? Know what you're thinking about it?"

Stiles nodded, they'd gone over it so many times. The mountain ash gave Stiles the opportunity to work some much needed magic. He would believe that the Alpha's couldn't hurt him, couldn't sense him, and that if anything serious happened to Derek he would be alerted. Stiles focused, trying to keep his body relaxed as Derek licked the tattoo. The tattoo healed quickly thanks to the Alpha's saliva, and soon it looked like Stiles had had the tattoo for years, not minutes.

"Done." Derek said as he kissed the tattoo. 

Stiles smiled as Derek pulled Stiles out of the car, pushing him against the window, kissing him hard. Their tongues tangled, the kiss becoming filthier each minute that passed. Derek pulled Stiles cock out eagerly, dropping to his knees. Stiles loved having Derek suck him off, because he always did it with so much enthusiasm. Derek loved it because Stiles's scent was strongest around his cock, and Derek loved being covered in his scent. Even though Issac always complained about it when he got home, he knew that he was happy that Derek had someone. 

Derek swallowed Stiles's cock down to the root, his nose pressed up against Stiles's thigh. Derek moaned around around Stiles's cock, loving the way his throat contracted, the way Stiles ran his fingers along his throat. He growled when Stiles's hand came up to tangle in Derek's hair, gripping it tight as Derek sucked as hard as he could. He knew Stiles wouldn't last long, he'd been hard since he first saw the tattoo. Derek was right, and Stiles came quickly with a shout. 

Derek hauled himself back up, taking his cock out frantically, stroking himself firmly. He kept his eyes on the tattoo, on their mark. He came on it, how could he not, with his teeth buried in Stiles's neck. They stood there for a minute, panting into each others mouths, lacking the energy to kiss one another. Stiles moaned softly as Derek tucked him back in his underwear, laughing as Derek rubbed his cum all over the tattoo.

"Mine." Derek growled as he looked up at Stiles, his eyes red and his fangs protruding. Stiles smiled lovingly as he placed his hands on the Alpha's face.

"Yours, always."

They didn't tell Scott.


End file.
